Shinigami to Vampire
by Theblindwordsman
Summary: Shiina was just kicked out of the orphanage for reasons unknown. However, her life changes when a man in a white robe finds her and takes her to a mysterious place known as Youkai Academy. Read as she meets new people and changes over the school years. Sorry for any bad grammar. My first fanfic! Perma Hiatus. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is one of those horribly dreaded OC stories. However, it's my first fanfic so please give it a try. If you hate it, you don't have to stay. If you can actually stand it, please leave a review with suggestions/ criticism. I'm not sure how often I can update this story though, due to the fact that I am going to be a junior at high school next year and am currently swamped with SAT prep stuffs, DURING SUMMER T^T. I apologize for bad writing/ grammar; English is my second language.**

**Death's Daughter to Vampire**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Chapter 1: Intro?**

"Get out of here, you ungrateful freak!" the matron of the orphanage yelled as she roughly shoved Shiina out of the front doors. What could she have done to deserve this? Why was she being left out on the street? Well, for starters, every single person in the hospital died the very second she was born except for her mother, who was rendered unconscious. This was undoubtedly pinned on the newborn baby crying in her dead mother's arms. This incident, as well as her odd white hair and violet eyes, caused everyone have a strong prejudice against her, so who else would be blamed when the expensive vase was found on the ground shattered into a million pieces. Who cares if she was in her room, no her closet, for the whole day? The matron just needed a reason to get rid of Shiina, and she found one. One year with the freak was obviously too much to deal with.

This left a four-year-old pariah in the streets to fend for herself in the middle of winter. Luckily, she was already used to eating trash since she was only fed leftovers and scraps that nobody else wanted at the orphanage. Needless to say, food was not much of a problem; however, clothing and shelter were. Shiina had no money and the best form of shelter she could get was a slightly covered alley. Once again, she was lucky enough to be used to living a horribly squalid lifestyle. She could survive a month, at most.

***o*o*o*o*o***

**Two weeks later**

Shiina was eventually able to find refuge in a large, sturdy cardboard box. It helped shelter her from some of nature's fury, but could not protect her from the numbing cold. The only thing she could do to alleviate this problem was to huddle up into the fetal position.

She was usually ignored by everyone who walked by, save for a few disgusted glances every now and then, so she was legitimately and thoroughly surprised when she saw a man in white robes stop in front of her box and bend over to look her in the eyes. She was startled when his eyes appeared to be nothing more than two glowing balls of white light surrounded by ominous shadows. He gave her a large grin before doing something completely unexpected – he talked to her.

"**Hello there, little girl. What's your name?**" he asked, giving her a very creepy grin.

"Sh-shina." Shiina responded in a hoarse voice, her mouth dry from the lack of water.

"**Well, Shiina, I have a proposition for you, but first, you have to come out of the box. My back is killing me.**"

Shiina immediately stumbled out, struggling up to her feet. After straightening his back, the man looked around for a moment, as if looking for something. Giving a curt nod to the direction out of the alley, he turned back to Shiina and said, "**I am willing to offer you a place to live, food, and education. The drawback is that it will be **_**very **_**dangerous, and you might even die. What do you say?"**

** '**_This is too good to pass up. I get free food, _and_ a place to live. Even if it is dangerous, I can take care of myself'_ Shiina thought to herself as she looked up at the man with something she never felt before, hope. "Yes! Yes! I would love to."

Smiling ever wider, the robed man gestured for Shiina to follow her. He was given weird looks from the people around him, causing Shiina to feel guilty, but the man didn't seem to care. The two people ended up in front of a school bus.

"Get in. I'll meet you at the school once you arrive. I have other things to do anyways."

Shiina unsteadily climbed onto the bus. She was once again greeted by a man with the same glowing eyes; however, this man was wearing a bus driver's uniform.

"So you're going to Yokai academy? You should watch out. It's a scary place."

This statement certainly didn't help calm Shiina down whatsoever. In fact, it made her a little more nervous than she already was. She sat down in the back seat of the bus, trying to sit as far away from the creepy man as possible. The ride was long and quiet, but more of a peaceful quiet than an awkward one. Shiina rested her head on the back of her seat and watched as their surroundings changed until her eyes finally closed and the world finally faded to black.

"Hey wake up! We're here."

Shiina was awoken from her first peaceful slumber in years by the Bus Driver's wake up call. She got up and slowly walked out of the bus into what appeared to be a dying forest. The Bus Driver gave her directions to the large building in a distance before getting back onto his bus and driving away through a tunnel. She then began her trek to Yokai Academy on her own, seeing flocks of bats flying around and tombstones scattered around the forest. She eventually ended up at a grand building that looked aged and beaten down. In front of it stood the man in the white robe, who was once again staring at her with those glowing orbs.

She cautiously walked towards him, still mildly crept out by his presence. When she finally reached him, hehanded her a couple parcels.

**"There are school uniforms in those. Unfortunately this establishment teaches topics equivalent to what is taught in high schools, and you're too young to learn any of them. You will meet me in my office daily, where I will personally teach you. You will be staying in a personal room, away from the other students, and will be under constant surveillance. Now follow me, I will show you around."**

He showed her around the school, which was mostly empty since it was still winter break. She eventually ended up in her room, which was thankfully close to the headmaster's office and was reasonably furnished. _'It's gonna take a while to get used to this,' _Shiina thought to herself as she fell asleep in her bed.

***o*o*o*o*o***

Shiina's first lesson with the headmaster was today. She walked over to his office and knocked on the large double doors. The door mysteriously swung open, even though there was nobody in the room other than the headmaster who was sitting behind his desk. In front of his desk was a large pile of books and a smaller desk, which was probably for her. She sat down in the small desk, making a small creaking sound.

**"Ok, let's begin,"** the headmaster said, straightening the large stack of papers on his desk. He handed Shiina a notebook and a pencil.

**"For starters, you can call me the Exorcist, or Mikogami, if you wish. Secondly, this is not a normal school; it is a school for monsters." **This earned a small gasp of surprise from Shiina. **"That's why it is so dangerous. Fights, and even deaths, are a normal occurrence here, so don't be surprised if someone dies. Now, on to math…"**

***o*o*o*o*o***

**11 years later**

Shiina was once again sitting in her desk in Mikogami's office, one day before the start of a new school term. She was finally going to start school with other kids.

**"Shiina, I need a favor from you."**

"Of course Mikogami-sensei."

**"I need you to help escort a special student to the school for me. He'll be dropped off alone at the bus stop in 1 hour. Just wait there for him and make sure he doesn't get hurt."**

***o*o*o*o*o***

Tsukune Aono cautiously walked off of the bus into the creepy forest, and saw a beautiful girl with pristine white hair and deep violet eyes waiting by the scarecrow. She looked up at him when he stepped onto the dusty ground. He looked into her eyes, which immediately looked down to the ground as she timidly walked towards him. _'Is she afraid of me? I'm lucky she seems interested in me at all. She's pretty…'_

"H-h-hello, my name is Shiina. I'm going to be your escort to the school," she said, blushing profusely.

"Oh, I'm Tsukune Aono," the brown-haired boy said, holding out his hand for her to shake. She flinched as he brought his hand out and looked at it with confused eyes when he didn't hit her. Tsukune looked down at his hand and back up at her with concern in his eyes. _'Does she not understand what a handshake is? Is she scared of me?_

"It's a handshake, a way to greet people. You just grab it and shake it," Tsukune said, hoping to put the timid girl at ease. She slowly reached her hand out and grabbed his, giving it a small shake.

"O-okay, Aono-san, please follow me," Shiina said, turning around into the forest.

"Okay, and you can just call me Tsukune by the way," the kind teen said, following her into the forest.

"Please watch your surroundings, Ao-Tsukune-san. It can get pretty dangerous."

They walked in silence, Tsukune constantly being startled by the bats and tombstones. Suddenly they hear a voice yell, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

They both turned in time to see a long mane of pink hair, as a bike plowed Tsukune over into Shiina. The bike skidded away from them. Tsukune found himself sandwiched between Shiina and another girl. He felt some soft objects squished against his back. Looking up he saw a pretty pinkette sitting on top of him. He blushed as she leaned forward to wipe some blood off of his forehead with a handkerchief.

"It smells so good. I'm sorry I can't resist," the girl yelled as she bit down on his neck, gaining a yelp of pain from him. "There's something you should know. I'm a vampire. Please don't hate me."

"That's cool. If you say you're a vampire than more power to ya!"

"What a relief! My name is Moka. What's yours?"

"Tsukune. My name is Tsukune Aono."

"Will you be my friend?"

"Uhhh, ok," Tsukune said, giving a smile and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed, pushing Tsukune to the ground with a hug. Suddenly, they heard muffles coming out from under Tsukune.

"Oh god, Shiina!" Tsukune said pulling himself as well as Moka up off the ground. On the ground lay Shiina, who was once again blushing and looking at Tsukune with fear in her eyes.

Tsukune tried to apologize, but before he could, she got up, apologized and ran off.

"I think we should just give her some space," Moka said she and Tsukune continued their walk to school.

***o*o*o*o*o***

_'They're all the same,' _Shiina thought to herself as she ran from the people who forgot about her and left her crushed beneath them, '_They don't care about me. No one really does, except for maybe Mikogami-sensei.' _

"I should probably get to class," Shiina mumbled to herself as she walked to her class, Class 1-a. She heard a commotion coming from inside of the room. A little afraid, she slowly opened a door and walked into the room. Inside she saw the pink-haired girl, Moka, hugging the boy she was supposed to protect, Tsukune. The teacher, Ms. Nekonome, who Shiina knew due to her extended stay at the school, tried to control the class and eventually quieted them all down. Moka was sitting behind Tsukune.

"Class, we have another late student. Will you please introduce yourself?" Ms. Nekonome said, getting everyone to look at Shiina with adoring eyes.

"He-hello, my name is Shiina Makoto. I'm pleased to meet you all," Shiina said with an awkward bow.

"Oh my God!"

"We're so lucky!"

"We've got at least three beauties in one class!"

"I think the Moka chick's already dating someone."

"It's ok Shiina doesn't seem to be with anyone."

"EVERYONE PLEASE QUIET DOWN!" Ms. Nekonome yelled, effectively getting everyone to be quiet. "Shiina you can take the empty seat in front of Mr. Aono."

This new seating arrangement caused another uproar about how unfair the world was. Shiina quietly walked to the seat in front of Tsukune and took a seat. Tsukune waved at her, but she just sadly looked at the ground.

The class went by in a blur and the bell signaling the end of class began to ring in no time. Shiina got up to walk to the headmaster's office. However, she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Startled she turned around and saw Moka who gave her a nervous wave.

"Sorry about crushing you this morning. I was kind of lightheaded at the time," Moka leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm a vampire. Are you also a vampire?

Shiina shook her head.

"Oh, I could've sworn you were a vampire because of your white hair. Sorry. What kind of monster are you?"

"I'm not supposed to tell, and honestly, I don't know. Sorry." Shiina responded, hoping not to anger Moka.

"Oh, it's ok. Well, I hope we can become good friends this year," Moka said before she spun around and walked out to break with Tsukune who gave Shiina another wave. This time she actually responded with a tiny wave of her own.

After watching them walk out, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the doorway. She followed the familiar hallways toward the headmaster's office, ignoring all of the remarks the other students called out as she walked by. Somehow, she found herself pinned between the wall and another student, who was probably a delinquent.

"Hey! Don't ignore me okay? It's rude to ignore people, y'know?" he said, pushing himself closer to her. "So, let's start over. The name's Kiwa."

In response she made a small whimpering sound and looked to the ground. She felt a familiar sense of fear flush throughout her body, sending chills down her spine.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kiwa yelled, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving her a rough shake. She then looked up into his angry eyes, tears once again threatening to pour out. Noticing this, Kiwa actually loosened his grip on her shoulders.

"Hey. Hey. Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Kiwa said in a falsely comforting voice. He brought his face closer to hers, but once again she cringed away from him. She obviously didn't want to be near him, but he never took a hint. He started to get angry again and pulled his fist back to hit her, but was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of delinquents at this school," a kind, yet somehow stern, voice called from the end of the hallway. Kiwa looked towards the voice in desperation and almost squealed in joy when she saw Tsukune and Moka. They walked up to the delinquent, who suddenly ran off to who knows where. Shiina just stood against the wall, slightly hyperventilating. Concerned for the girl they hoped to befriend, the pair walked towards her. Looking closer they were able to see tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Shiina, are you okay?" Moka asked placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, eliciting a small yelp of surprise from the shy girl. The pinkette immediately took her hand back, worried that she did something wrong.

"S-sorry for making you guys worry," Shiina stuttered out between sobs. She blinked a couple times and rubbed her eyes, effectively stopping the tears. She looked back up at the people hoped to become friends with and did something she never did before.

"C-can I be friends with you?" she muttered, quickly blushing and looking away. "Ah, I'm sorry I'll go away,"

"Why would you even ask that, Shiina?" Tsukune asked. Shiina looked down in disappointment.

"You already are out friend," he continued, making Shiina look back up at him with eyes full of hope. She then did something she hadn't done ever before. She smiled a large, 100-watt smile and tackling Tsukune to the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how happy you've made me. You guys are my first friends, ever!" Shiina said into Tsukune's chest, the latter desperately trying to regain his breath.

"No…problem…can't…breath," Tsukune choked out. Shiina, not wanting to lose her first friends, immediately let go of Tsukune, got up, and pulled Tsukune up with her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Shiina said, bowing in apology.

"Don't worry about it. It's OK," Tsukune said, still slightly short on breath. "I'll meet you down at the entrance. I have to go talk with Moka at the roof. Sorry."

"O-OK then," Shiina responded as her new friends walked away up to the roof. She then turned around and started her way back down to the school entrance. On her way, she never made eye contact with any of the other students, ignoring all of the sexual remarks they yelled out at her. She sat down on a bench by the entrance and waited patiently looking down at the ground. Luckily no one approached her, so she was able to sit and think by herself for a while. '_I wonder what Tsukune-san and Moka-san are talking about right now. What if they don't come back? What if they don't actually want to be my friend? Tsukune wouldn't lie, right.' _Her chain of thought was suddenly broken by a loud yell.

"What if I'm one of those humans you hate so much?" she heard Tsukune yell.

"I don't need you! I don't need monsters for friends anyway!" he continued. Looking up, Shiina saw Tsukune running away through the forest in the direction of the bus stop, leaving Moka behind. Worried about her new friends, Shiina got up and walked towards the sad girl.

"What happened? Why is Tsukune mad at you? It's not my fault, is it?" Shiina asked.

"No, it's not your fault. I just told Tsukune about my time in the human world and about how I was bullied. I told him that I hated humans, but I didn't know he was a human!" Moka stammered out.

"I understand how you feel. I was bullied too, but we can't hold that against Tsukune. We have to go get him," Shiina responded, grabbing Moka's hand and running into the forest after Tsukune with Moka in tow. After about seven minutes of running. Shiina felt two snakes wrap around her arms and heard a loud yelp from Moka, who was wrapped up in the tongue of a large, spiny, humanoid monster. She then heard a horrible voice rasping in her ear.

"Hello there, beautiful. It's me, Kiwa, and no one's going to stop me from getting what I want from you this time," Kiwa said as he slowly moved his hands towards her chest. Looking down she noticed that his hands were rough and scaly. "Are you wondering what kind of monster I am? I'm an Orochi, an eight-headed snake demon."

Feeling a long tongue stroke her cheek, Shiina couldn't help but shiver in disgust and fear. Unfortunately, Kiwa took this as a sign of arousal and continued pressing on. She felt more snakes wrapping around her snakes as Kiwa called out to the other monster.

"What did I tell ya', Saizou! Is this easy pickin' or what?"

"I know we'll get all of the hotties eventually, just you watch," the other one, Saizou responded.

"But first, we gotta beat these women into submission," Kiwa called back, filling Shiina with dread. She watched in fear as Moka was picked up by Saizou's tongue. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up off of the ground and swung towards Moka. The two girls crashed into each other mid-air. Shiina's body was racked with pain as the two monsters loomed above them menacingly.

"You guys stay the hell away from them!" a voice called from the edge of the clearing. Shiina was flooded with relief and dread when she saw Tsukune standing there. She was relieved that Tsukune was there for them, but dreaded what was going to happen to him.

"You again!" both Saizou and Kiwa yelled. They both got loomed at least three feet over Tsukune and glared down at him. Suddenly, Saizou punched Tsukune down a hill. Both monsters ran to the edge of the hill and taunted him. Shiina vision was still slightly blurred, but she saw Moka standing over her offering her hand. Shiina gratefully grabbed it and pulled herself up. Moka then gave her a determined look that implied her will to help Tsukune. Shiina nodded in agreement. They both got up and ran past the delinquents, who both gave startled grunts, and slid down the hill to Tsukune's side. Moka then profusely apologized. Not wanting to get in the way of their moment, Shiina distanced herself and turned away. Suddenly, Shiina felt a monstrous energy coming from where Moka as a large influx of bats flew from the now red sky. Pink hair bled into silver and green eyes turned red. In Moka's place stood another girl that looked a lot like Moka, but curvier and with silver hair and red eyes.

Saizou just stood there, paralyzed in fear. Shiina also stood there, in awe rather than in fear. Noticing this Moka was confused yet impressed.

_**"Hey, you there, with the white hair," **_the Inner Moka called out. Shiina assumed that she was being addressed and looked up at the vampiress. _**"You take care of the snake-freak. I'll show this bozo his place."**_

Moka then stood there, looking at Saizou and yawning. Shiina just stood there, staring at Moka. _'She's so confident. I wish I were more like her. I don't think I can do anything. I'm so useless. I hate this'_

Shiina looked down at Kiwa who was staring at her and licking his many lips. She finally saw what he truly looked like. He was about 15-foot-long snake with eight fanged heads instead of one. He then hissed viciously and lunged at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Shiina saw Saizou running toward Moka. She lifted her leg into the air and kicked Saizou into the hillside with a loud yell of _**"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**_

As she watched this spectacle happen in awe, she heard another loud _HISSS_ as Kiwa attempted to bite her. She desperately tried to dodge his constant attacks, thinking back through Mikogami's lessons to see if anything could help her. Unfortunately, Shiina was unable to recall any of the lessons due to the immense physical stress she was under. Suddenly, the sky turned blue again as the large demonic energy faded away, distracting both Shiina and Kiwa from their fight. Shiina looked over at Moka, who was back to her normal, pink-haired self and unconscious in Tsukune's arms. Apparently, Shiina was more distracted than Kiwa was since she felt a searing pain burst out of her arms and spread through her arms. Looking back over at Kiwa, she saw one of his heads clamped onto her left arms. She bit her lip and resisted the urge to scream.

"Let me explain your situation, little Shiina. Right now, my venom is spreading throughout your sweet little body. The only person that can save you is me, so you better do as I say," Kiwa rasped out as Shiina trembled in pain and fear. _'Why am I so useless? I need to help. I need to help my friends.'_

Suddenly she felt a burst of energy spread throughout her body as she regained her strength. She felt a viscous liquid pour out of her now closing bite wound. The searing paint slowly faded away as Kiwa just stared at her in shock.

"You…what…my venom…gone," Kiwa stuttered out.

Shiina looked down at her hand and noticed that it was giving an inhuman purple glow. Instinctively, Shiina reached out and grabbed the air in front of her. To her surprise a large scythe appeared in her hands. She then looked at Kiwa with newfound confidence. He shrunk back in fear. She then ran at him, swinging the scythe behind her. As she swung it, the scythe gave off an odd wailing noise. Kiwa struggled to move, but was unable to for some odd reason. He then did something completely out of character. He screamed. He screamed his lungs out like a little girl, apologizing and begging for his life. Shiina just continued running at him running with the scythe dragging behind her. She stopped in front of him and lifted the scythe above her head and swung down. Kiwa cringed back in fear, gaining back some control as he lifted two of his smaller heads over his main head in defense. Right before the scythe reached touched him; Shiina remained some self control and stopped herself before decapitating him.

Everything became silent as Kiwa stared into Shiina glowing purple eyes. He expected her eyes to be boiling with hatred, but he instead found nothing but sorrow and pity, for some reason. Confused, Kiwa felt his body changing and becoming more humanoid. Four of his smaller heads shrunk fused and turned into scaly arms. He screamed as he saw green fire burst from his collarbone and shoulder blades, surrounding his head in a green fireball. His neck and tail shortened and muscles bulged. In the place of the Orochi, stood, err floated a species that had been extinct for over a thousand years. Kiwa was now a Naga Djinn.

"What have you done to me? I feel so different. This is so weird," Kiwa screamed at Shiina in confusion.

"I don't know. I just thought to myself how much better you would be if you changed. I-I'm sorry," Shiina said stepping back and bowing profusely. She then felt all of her newfound power flush out of her body, giving her a strange feeling of vertigo. She hunched over and placed her hands on her knees to prevent her face from become acquainted with the ground.

"Gah! I'll kill you!" Kiwa, who took this as a chance to fight back. yelled flying towards Shiina.

Before he reached her, a familiar figure in a blue bus driver's uniform appeared in front of the enraged monster.

"Bus Driver-san!" Tsukune, who had been watching Shiina's fight with an unconscious Moka in his arms, yelled out.

"**You're coming with me," **the bus driver said, grabbing Kiwa by the flaming shoulders. Miraculously, the bus driver's uniform remained unscathed. **"Also, the Headmaster told me to tell you to meet him in his office as soon as possible. Oh yea, bring Aono and Akashiya."**

He then walked into forest in the direction of the school. Once he disappeared in the thick forest, Shiina lost her grip on her knees and fell over. Tsukune jumped up and woke up the sleeping Moka. The two of them then ran over to their friend who lacked the strength to stand up on her own. They both helped her up, each of them putting one of her arms around their shoulders.

"Shiina, we have to get you to the nurse's office," Tsukune said.

"Yea, come on! Let's go," Moka continued.

"No, we have to go to Mikogami-sensei's office. When he says ASAP, that means he's being serious," Shiina muttered.

"Are you sure?" Tsukune asked.

"Yea, I think I can stand on my own now," Shiina said as she slid her arms off of her friends' shoulders."

They then began the long trek to the Headmaster's office through the dense forest of gnarled, long-dead trees.

***o*o*o*o*o***


	2. I'm sorry! :(

I'm sorry everyone, but the author to this story is no longer with us. She was already struggling with Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia for a couple months. The only reason I can type this right now is that I am her older brother, and have access to her emails and web accounts. I have no idea how many people actually read this, but if anyone out there is reading this. I'm sorry, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you would stop reading it now, but as I have known her all her life, I can tell that she would be overjoyed if someone, anyone were to adopt or take over this story. If anyone does, just contact me at her old email, theblindwordsman . Thank you for your understanding.

Also, I found the outline for this story on her computer, and just thought it would be right to share it with you all. Please not that I made no changes whatsoever to the original text other than bolding it so, enjoy:

**I. CH 1**

**1. Intro to Shiina's crappy life**

**a. Orphan**

**b. Pariah**

**c. Homeless**

**2. Meet Mikogami**

**a. Takes her to YA**

**b. Stays there for a while.**

**c. Learns for Mikogami**

**d. Assistant**

**3. Tsukune**

**a. Sent to meet Tsukune**

**b. Bottom of monster-human sandwich**

**4. Class**

**a. Student freakout blah blah**

**b. Ambiguous monster type**

**c. Delinquents- Tsukune to the hero!**

**5. FIGHT**

**a. Moka unleash blah canon blah**

**b. Shiina uses mysterious powers of DEATH :O**

**c. Bus Driver to the rescue**

**d. Onwards to Mikogami's!**

**II. CH 2**

**1. Mikogami's office**

**a. Talks about previous fight (recap)**

**b. Mention that he knows Shiina's race, excuse T and M**

**c. Shiina is a Shinigami!**

**d. Kiwa under study**

**e. Shiina spends week away from school**

**2. (THUG) SCHOOL LYFE**

**a. meet the other girls one by one of screen type thing**

**b. Shiina's back**

**c. Everyone is introduced-LOL interactions**

**d. Tsukune nice to Shiina= everyone jelly**

**e. Random school stuffs**

**f. Shiina's #3 in school year**

**This chapter has potential has potential to be either really boring or only mildly boring.**

So, yea. That's how far she got in her outline before… Hope anyone who read this is enjoyed it.

There's a bunch of other texts for possible stories, but I'm not sure if I should upload them. I'm sorry thank you for your time. Also, if anyone does plan to adopt the rest of the story is up to you. The outline only goes so far…


End file.
